


To The Moon And Back

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff In The End, Jian has issues, M/M, mention of past abusive relationship, slight angst, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Jian has eating issues, something Sang was disapproving of. This time, things just exploded causing the couple to get into a heated fight. When Sang did a motion that triggered Jian's painful past, how will Sang react?





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt ' http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/108565942159/your-otp-is-fighting-when-the-argument-gets ' and as much as I hate writing angsty stuff - which I still ended up writing - I wanted to try tackling this prompt with JiSang. What would the things that they would fight so heated about? 
> 
> P.S: Sang and I love Jian very much. Thank you for coming to my ted talk.

 

“Jian.” Sang hissed lowly, staring down at a stubborn Jian.

They were standing in the living room, the movie they had watched long forgotten playing on the television. Somewhere during watching the movie, Sang had made a remark about Jian’s weight. Jian had pulled away from their warm cuddling on the couch to stare at Sang questionably, frowning. From then on, things just escalated to the point where the two were both worked up, shouting at each other as they stood facing.

Sang didn’t even know where did this anger came from. All he knew was that he wanted to make Jian realized what he was doing to himself was wrong.

“I said what I said. You need to eat more. You need to take care of your diet and not starve yourself like this!”

“I’m not starving myself!”

Jian yelled at Sang, tearing up. Why were they fighting about this in the first place? Didn’t Sang know that he was insecure about this?

“I’m taking care of myself! I eat just fine too! Why are you trying to touch this subject, Sangie?” Jian asked, hiding the wobble in his voice as he looked at Sang in betrayal.

Sang, however, didn’t seem unfazed by his lover’s upsetting over him.

“Oh yeah? Then how do you explain all those faints you keep having? Or the fact that you had no energy to work till your co-workers had to call me in to get you?”

Yes, Sang kept track of everything. Every little frowns and pains that Jian tried to hide, Sang noticed them. It hurt him that Jian was looking at him in such pain too.

“It had nothing to do with my diet!” Jian protested, fist clenched tightly. He knew he was fighting for a lost cause though. Sang was right but he wasn’t going to back down. It would mean that all his effort in the past would go in vain and he worked so hard too, if not for him then it was for Sang. The younger was everything to him.

“I-If you’re tired of taking care of me, then you don’t have to!” Jian cursed the stutter in his voice, feeling his eyes sting with tears but he refused to look away, taking a deep breath to steady his voice. He can hold an argument. After all, he was the older one between them. Who does Sang think he is?

“For god sake, Jian! I’m saying this because I care about you!” Sang shouted back, feeling frustration bubbling up inside him.

He took a step forward and gripped both Jian’s shoulder, seeing how Jian was staring at him with his thoughts swirling fast but Sang couldn’t think straight through the frustration and exasperation he felt. Why was Jian so stubborn?

“Do I have to force you to eat, Jian?!” Sang said, raising his hand so he could pull at his own hair, feeling angry and tired and everything he didn’t want to feel.

However, the shoulder Sang was holding shook and Sang was confused when he saw Jian flinching, stumbling backwards as he raised both arms up to hide his face, cowering from Sang.

Sang knew what the gesture meant. He didn’t need to see Jian’s crying face or hear the broken sobs and rambling apology to realize what had actually happen.

“Oh, Jianie…” Sang muttered softly, letting his hands fall to his sides as he looked at Jian, a million of emotions raging inside him, but the frustration and anger from earlier was long gone now, only to be replace by a sense of understanding and empathy.

“I-I’m so-sorry.” Jian choked out, eyes screwed shut. He didn’t realized that Sang had let him go, and that the hit never came. He didn’t realize that the argument had died. He didn’t notice that he was crying, or even shaking like a leaf.

All he remember was a raised hand and the flashes of pain he felt from his past relationships came haunting him in an instant.

“Jianie, baby I’m so sorry.” Sang carefully wrapped his arms around his trembling lover, making sure to be gentle and not scare him more than he already did. Jian was stiff as a rock in his arms. It seemed as if he wasn’t even responding to him.

Sang felt awful. Sure, Jian didn’t actually told him he had been in an abused relationship in the past – Sang knew it wasn’t an easy topic to talk about and wouldn’t mind waiting even if they had been together for more than 5 years already. Yet, Sang still felt like he was the worse piece of trash to exist. To trigger his lover trauma, and finding this out in the worst possible scenario ever.

“Baby, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m so sorry. You’re safe with me, I’m your lover now, Sangie.” Sang whispered gently in Jian’s ear, hands stroking down Jian’s back in a comforting manner. Hearing Sang calling out to him and saying his name seems to shake Jian out of his shock as his hiccups and sobs slowly died down, the arms he was cowering behind had fallen and was weakly wrapped around Sang’s waist as Jian leans his head on Sang’s strong shoulder, mindless apologise still falls from his lips.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Jianie. You’re perfect and I love you so much, baby.” Sang cooed softly, still stroking Jian’s back and up his neck to thread through Jian’s hair, holding him warmly and securely. He felt Jian took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“I would never hurt you. I love you too much.” Sang sighed as he nuzzles his lover neck gently, feeling Jian melted at his sweet confession. It was true, never once did Sang ever thought of laying a hand on Jian. His lover was too precious, too sweet. He always puts others before him, something Sang sometimes worry about. He also knew how much Jian loved him, something he would cherish and return back every night before they went to sleep.

“I-I’m sorry… I know, you would never hurt me.” Jian said a while after he had calm down, staying in Sang’s warm embrace and just sighing softly, feeling exhausted by the sudden panic attack.

“I’m sorry too. I tried not to do anything that could trigger you like that.” Sang muttered, kissing Jian’s soft hair as he took time in tracing patters on Jian’s back, knowing it helps in easing his lover.

Jian just sighed even more as he snuggled against Sang, feeling the love he always felt when he was with Sang return.

“We can work it out together. I’m going to- I’m going to talk this out later, together.” Jian said, the thought of talking about _that_ felt awful to him but he needs to do this. He couldn’t strain their relationship together.

He felt Sang turned his head to kiss him on his cheek lightly and Jian closed his eyes, bathing in the warmth.

“You’re so brave, Jianie. I’ll be here for you.” Sang assured, smiling a little when he felt Jian loosening up and let his lover squirms out of his arms before being pulled to the couch they were previously cuddling on.

“Thank you.” Jian couldn’t help but smile as he felt arms wrapped around him, Sang pulling him close as they made themselves comfortable on the couch. He was just leaning his head on Sang’s chest, listening to the heartbeat and Sang’s breathing as he tries to collect his jumbled up thoughts. Sang himself was keeping himself occupy with peppering light kisses on Jian’s head, smelling the sweet shampoo Jian loved to use.

It almost made Sang sleepy.

“Sangie?” Jian calls out after a long silence with only the television random noise filling their cosy apartment.

Sang let out a hum when he heard Jian’s voice, trying to keep awake. Jian tilted his head up at Sang and met Sang’s eye, who smiled at him so sweetly, making Jian’s heart fluttered a little.

Sang couldn’t help but lean down for a peck, chuckling as Jian pouted a little. Even with tear-stricken cheeks and puffy eyes, Jian was still so cute.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier.” Jian said as he shifted around until he’s sitting comfortably on Sang’s lap, who scoot back a little to make it easier and just lazily settled his hand on the low of Jian’s waist, playing with the hem of Jian’s shirt.

“What did I said earlier?” Sang replied, because there was a lot of words being tossed around earlier. Jian needs to be more specific.

“You know…the one where you said I need to change my diet.” Jian said quietly, his fingers twisting around the front of Sang’s shirt as he looked down. He felt nervous talking about it. He was afraid that they were going to start fighting again but he knew that they need to settle this, or else there would be tension between them, something Jian truly hates.

Sang, feeling happy and proud at what Jian was trying to do, hummed softly and caresses Jian’s cheek gently, giving him an assuring smile even if Jian wasn’t looking.

“You know I’m only saying that because I’m worried about you and your health. I want us to both be happy, and I’m happy when you’re healthy and well.”

Jian gulped a little, feeling the weight of Sang’s words and knew that it was true. Sighing, he leaned his head against Sang’s shoulder, tracing circles on his chest.

“I know that… I know you only meant the best for me.” Jian said softly. “It’s probably a bad habit of mine, to let people words get to me.” Jian sighed a little, feeling a warm hand threading through his hair gently. Stealing a glance at Sang, he saw how he had this little frown on his face and how Sang was thinking really hard.

He was probably thinking who was the asshole that called his beautiful and precious lover ugly.

“I-It was my past lovers…” Jian said quickly, knowing what was going through Sang’s mind. “I know that they didn’t matter now, but I still remember how they would call me ugly and fat, too chubby and whatnot.” Jian sigh softly, deep inside it still hurts, his gut churning painfully as he remembers it.

“You’re not ugly, chubby, fat or whatnot.” Sang said as he twisted Jian to face him. He cupped the frowning face and leaned in, kissing Jian’s soft lips gently, pulling him close. Jian immediately return the kiss, feeling his heart soar as he wraps his arms around Sang’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, loving how perfectly they met, how every time Jian and Sang kiss each other, it felt like they just belong there.

Pulling away, Sang grinned at the pleased look on Jian’s face, peppering kisses all over his pretty face as he feels Jian just completely sinks into him.

“You’re Lee Jian, the most beautiful, wonderful, kind-hearted, hard-working person to exist, especially to me. You are my lover, the person I love and would go to the moon and back.” Sang said proudly, feeling Jian laughing slightly at his cheesy confession but Sang knew Jian loves it. He knew Jian heart skipped a beat every time he said it and he will say it until the words of Jian’s past lovers are forgotten.

“For you, I guess I will eat better. 3 meals a day, like I should have done already.” Jian said as he stroked Sang’s cheek, feeling mushy at the bright smile Sang was giving him.

“And you’re going to eat when I eat too!” Sang said excitedly, joyful at the fact that Jian was finally planning on eating well.

Hearing that, Jian scrunched up a little.

“But you eat so much, Sangie!” Jian whined a little.

“Are you trying to say I’m fat?” Sang mocked hurt, giving Jian his deadly puppy eyes and wobbling bottom lip.

“Of course not!” Jian said quickly, looking away because he couldn’t handle that face of Sang. It was too cute and too sad at the same time.

“I’m just worried that if I do the same as yours, I’m the one that might get fat.”

“You exercise too much to get fat.” Sang said bluntly. Jian was a dance teacher, and outside of that, he still worked out every chance he got. Sang sometimes worried that his lover might be high on something to be that crazy for working out.

Jian only pouted at Sang, not knowing what to retort back.

“Let’s just try it first, slowly. Step by step.” Sang said assuring him, cupping Jian’s cheeks and kissing those pouty lips. “We don’t have to rush. I’m already happy at the fact that you’re considering this.”

Jian smiled hearing that. Hearing that he made Sang happy, made him really happy too.

“I love you.” Jian said as he threw his arms around Sang, clinging to his lover tightly as they both laugh, Sang leaning in to capture Jian in another blissful kiss.

“I love you so much, Sangie.”

 

 

_Thank you for being the one to cherish me. I hope we’ll stay together for a long time!_


End file.
